Hanai Sumika
|alias = |viz = |gender = Female |Birthdate = March 5 |Constellation = Apis |Blood Type = AB |Age = 15 |Species = Human |Height = |Weight = |Hair = Red |Eye = Blue |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma Branch HQ (former) |Rank = A |Team = Ariyoshi Unit |Team Rank = A-Rank No. 09 |Occupation = Border Combatant Junior high student |Position = Sniper |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = Tōma Isami |Pupil = |Teammates = Ariyoshi Shinako (Leader) Morimi Kazue Ikari Mayu (Operator) |Relatives = Hanai Mariko(mother) Hanai Masaaki(father) Hanai Kiyoshi (older brother) Hanai Atsuya (older brother) |Rival = Hiura Akane |Love = Karasuma Kyōsuke |Main = Eaglet Ibis Lightning Shield |Subs = Bagworm Shield Chameleon Hound |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 9800 (Eaglet) |Enlistment Usage Points = 1500 |Techniques = Hound Bomb |Side Effect = |Voice Jap = Katō Emiri |Voice Eng = }} |Hanai Sumika}} is an A-Rank Sniper in Border and a member of Ariyoshi Unit. Appearance Sumika is a short girl with a small build. She has light skin, and her face is dotted with freckles. She has red hair with a fluffy texture that she keeps in low pigtails. She also wears clips to keep her hair out of her eyes. She has big, round blue eyes. She is generally smiling. She can normally be seen in her school uniform, which consists of a white and blue sailor shirt with a dark blue ribbon, a blue skirt, a tan sweater, and white socks. In her Trion form, she wears a light blue short bodysuit with a deep V-neck, a dark blue shirt underneath with straps attaching to her neck, and silver gloves over the sleeve of the bodysuit. She also has white leg sleeves tucked into dark blue boots, and a silver belt around her waist that has a small pouch. Personality Sumika is a cheerful and friendly girl, almost always wearing a smile. She likes to talk and will talk forever if given the chance. She is innocent and playful like a child, and she acts very childish as well. She is quite clumsy on her feet, often tripping over her own feet and falling. She is very gullible and will believe anything that anyone tells her, and this causes her to trust anyone as well. She is easy to take advantage of. When out in public, she often has to be monitored so that she doesn't talk to suspicious strangers. She can be very selfish, not wanting to share her things and wanting most things for herself only. She is trying to become a more generous person with the help of the people around her. She used to be very arrogant and spoiled, but she tried to change after joining Border. She still struggles with her image, as some people still remember the way she used to be. History Sumika grew up with her two older brothers, Atsuya and Kiyoshi. Because she was the only daughter, she was treated like a princess. Her brothers teased her often, but they always protected her. She eventually became used to being taken care of, so there wasn't much that she did on her own. In fact, she always relied on other people to do things for her, and she never did anything for anyone else. Sometime before the Neighbors first invaded, Kiyoshi and Atsuya joined Border in order to help people. At first, Sumika was unsure why they would put themselves in danger in order to help people. However, after daringly entering the Forbidden Zone and being saved from a Trion soldier by a Border agent (which turned out to be Ariyoshi Shinako), she understood why her brothers decided to join. After that incident, she decided that she also wanted to join Border to be like the girl that saved her. She joined as a Shooter (wanting to be like Kiyoshi). She was later approached by Ariyoshi Shinako, who told her that she would be better off as a Sniper. The older girl offered Sumika a position in her unit as a Sniper. Sumika was offended and angry at first, as she wanted to be directly involved in combat as a Shooter. However, she was thrilled to be offered a spot on her idol's team, so she accepted her role and joining the Ariyoshi Unit as soon as she became an official agent. Ariyoshi Unit rose through the ranks, and eventually rose to be the 9th ranked A-Rank Unit. After Ariyoshi Shinako, the leader, had a change of heart on the subject of Neighbors, they left the Kido faction became a part of the Tamakoma Branch. Triggers and Abilities Triggers Eaglet: Sumika's Trigger of choice is the balanced Eaglet. She is very accurate with this Trigger, able to hit both mobile and immobile targets alike. With Eaglet, she ranked 3rd in Stealth and Target Acquisition. Ibis: She often uses this Trigger to shoot through a focused Shield. She doesn't like using it much because it's heavy and harder for her to shoot. Lightning: She often uses this Trigger when trying to push opponents to a certain area or to make quick, back-to-back shots. Hound: This was the Trigger she used during her brief time as a Shooter. Inspired by Hiura Akane's use of Meteora, she uses Hound to lay traps. Whenever someone comes within range of the trap, she shoots it with Lightning, which triggers the attack. The bullets pursue the target. This can be used as a surprise attack, as the target may think that Sumika missed, but she was actually shooting the trap. She is also capable of using this Trigger to attack. Shield: She uses this Trigger to defend herself against any attackers. Chameleon: She uses this escape when she is found by attackers. Using this, she can escape quickly and get to a new position, though she can still be found by radar since she can't use Bagworm while using Chameleon. Bagworm: Like all Snipers, this Trigger is imperative to her. Parameters Other Abilities Marksmanship: She is capable of accurately hitting moving targets. She can hit a target from quite far away. Endurance: She has an incredible amount of endurance. Some claim it's to her childlike nature that allows her to just go and go. Flexibility: She is surprisingly flexible, and she can fit into small places. This helps with stealth, as she can hide in hard to reach places. Trivia *Her favorite food is spicy curry. *Current concern: It's hard to match her clothes with the color of her hair. *Her brothers are the only ones who call her "Ochibi" (おチビ), an affectionate name for a short person. She gets mad if anyone else calls her that. Quotes *''"I'm not the same girl that I was before! I'm Sumika 2.0 now!"'' *''"She is so cool! You don't even understand! She's the coolest! She's so strong!"'' (about Shinako) Gallery Sumika chibi.png|Sumika's chibi Ariyoshi Unit Emblem.png|Ariyoshi Unit's emblem WT Girls 1.png|Sumika with the rest of Ariyoshi Unit Ariyoshi Unit 1.png|Sumika with the other combatants of Ariyoshi Unit